The invention relates to an airbag module, particularly for a motor vehicle.
Such an airbag module particularly serves for protecting a vehicle occupant, in that, in case of a crash, e.g. in case of a side impact, a collision of the occupant with a lateral window pane of a motor vehicle or a lateral pillar of the vehicle structure, or another motor vehicle part and/or with an object intruding into the vehicle, is prevented.
Such protection devices for vehicle occupants on the basis of an airbag device (also in the form of an airbag module) are generally known. Regularly, such a protection device not only serves for protecting a single vehicle occupant residing e.g. on a front seat of a motor vehicle, but in fact for protecting (at the same time) several vehicle occupants, particularly two occupants sitting one after the other in a motor vehicle, in that the protection device in the form of an airbag device (airbag module) not only extends e.g. in front of frontal but also in front of at least one rear window pane of the motor vehicle, for instance along the vehicle direction from the so-called A-pillar over the B-pillar up to the C- or D-pillar of a motor vehicle. Of course, it can be also a driver airbag device or a co-driver airbag device.
An airbag of such an airbag device or module can protect different body regions of occupants and persons that are to be protected during a crash case, particularly the head or the thorax of an occupant.
Such an airbag module comprises an airbag that can be inflated in or at a motor vehicle in order to protect a person, an airbag covering of the airbag that surrounds an interior space of the airbag that can be filled with gas in order to inflate the airbag, a gas generator for setting free a gas needed for inflating the airbag, an insertion opening of the airbag covering, wherein the gas generator is inserted through said insertion opening into the interior space of the airbag, so that gas set free by the gas generator or flowing out of the gas generator can get into the interior space of the airbag, a boundary region of the insertion opening delimiting the insertion opening, which encompasses the gas generator annularly, and a sealing means for sealing said insertion opening.
Thereby, the insertion opening must not necessarily be arranged at a seam, particularly a peripheral seam of the airbag along which airbag parts are folded on each other, but can in particular also be arranged spaced apart from a cut contour of an airbag part. Particularly, in case of butterfly-layouts, the sealing means is arranged together with the gas generator in the folding edge (folding axis) of the airbag covering.
It would be advantageous to provide for an airbag module of the afore-mentioned kind in case of which the insertion opening of the airbag for a gas generator can be sealed in a simple and cost-effective manner.